Konackians
Konackan: Konackans are a race of virtuous warriors who dedicate wholly to any cause that the Kaioshins deem fit for them. Whatever they choose, they devote themselves to fully. They have pointed ears and spiky, brightly colored hair. The Konackans are a religious race that strongly adhere to beliefs in, and worshiping of, the Kaioshin. No particular Kaioshin are overly favored by the Konackans. There is an, almost, even split for which Paths are followed. Most are musically inclined. It is not uncommon to hear interweaving melodies as one walks through the streets in their cities. As a people, they are mostly peaceful and do not war with another. They are not overtly distrusting of strangers. However, they are protective of their planet. Non-Konackans visitors are punished harshly if they commit any serious crimes. Most are usually banished from the planet and firmly told to never return. But, death sentences are considered an appropriate punishment for severe transgressions. Average Height: 5'6" (167 cm) Average Weight: 130 pounds (58 kg) Life Span: 1,200-1,500 years. Interesting Traits: Each Konackan is given a musical instrument early in life. Especially pointy ears. No known Konackan has worshiped anything other than a Kaioshin. Example: Tapion. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (45 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 20 Str 17 Dex 25 Stm 17 Spd 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Konackans gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 12*STM+20*Level Ki: 12*MNT+25*Level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Ment) All Konackan warriors have a single Spiritual Weapon. It is an especially well-crafted weapon that gains +1 to Strike rolls and deals 2d10 per the Konackan's Level. It is automatically Shield Piercing and becomes Armor Piercing at Level 8. It becomes Armor Shattering at Level 12. It can be Ki Enhanced at no cost. If the weapon is ever forcefully taken from them or picked up without permission, it deals its damage to the thief on each action. The weapon can only be released by giving it back to its original owner while sincerely speaking an apology for offending the Gods. If the blade of a dead Konackan is picked up, it may never be put down, short of cutting off the arm holding it. Konackans always know the direction of their Spiritual Weapon, even if it's lightyears away. (Ment) Konackans gain +1 to Sword and Hand-to-Hand Damage per 25 Max Ki they have available (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) Konackans can go for five days without sleep and suffer no adverse effects. Their endurance is equal to STM*2. (Ment) Konackans begin with two extra powers, which must be chosen from the Sword tree. (Ment) Konackans use their DEX/4 instead of DEX/5 as their modifier to all Sword Strikes. (Ment) All Sword Invents created by a Konackan begin with 40 base Invent points, instead of 30. (Ment) Every Konackan has a unique Sword attack. It is considered a Weapon Attack Invent and follows its rules. It begins with 20 Invent points, which is not changed by the Konackan's racial feature. It is a special attack that is usable once every two rounds and follows the normal rules for personal Invents. This attack does not benefit from increased invent points from Uniques. Template: (15*Level+2.5*Level*(Level+1)) Invent Points ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Ment) Dragon Fist The Konackan must be Level 5 before taking this power. Konacks can channel the power of a Celestial Dragon through their attack. This power modifies a Basic Sword attack or the 'Uppercut' Basic Attack. A great golden dragon is summoned as part of the attack and crashes into the opponent. The affected attack gains AS, UP, AC, and deals +1d8*10 damage per Level. This costs 25 Ki and 1 End per +1d8*10 damage and may only be used once per two rounds. When a Konackan reaches Level 12, they may teach this attack to up to two other people. It takes 2 Neo weeks per student. During this time, neither person (student or mentor) may fight or train, but may gain focus/school passively. The student must be at least Level 8 to learn the technique and uses the attack at their own Level. The Student(s) taught this technique can not teach it to others. Their understanding is not as thorough as that of the Konackan.